1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, in more particular, to a light emitting device with high luminescence for a large current.
2. Related Art
In order to realize a light emitting diode (LED) with high luminescence, it is required to realize a structure which can supply a large current as well as enhancement of light emitting efficiency. As to the LED to which a large current of ampere order is supplied, a chip size is large. Therefore, narrow electrodes are often formed at a surface of the LED for the purpose of uniformly supplying the current to overall of the chip.
As a conventional light emitting device, a light emitting device comprising a substrate, a light emitting layer provided on the substrate, an electrode provided on the light emitting layer, and a contact layer selectively provided between the light emitting layer and the electrode, in which a narrow electrode is connected to the electrode provided on the light emitting layer has been known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-66449 (JP-A 2006-66449) discloses such a conventional light emitting device.
However, in the conventional light emitting device such as the light emitting device disclosed in JP-A 2006-66449, there is a disadvantage in that the narrow electrode may be burn out by the heat due to a small cross section of the narrow electrode when the large current is supplied. On the other hand, when a width of the narrow electrode is increased so as to prevent the narrow electrode from burnout, there is another disadvantage in that the light is absorbed by an ohmic contact part between the narrow electrode and the semiconductor, thereby reducing the light emitting efficiency.